One Year Ahead (episode)
One Year Ahead is the 10th episode of Alfred Packer: The Series. It is the 10th episode of Season 1. Plot *Simon Packer (Johnny Hardwick) is a consultant who is helping make everything better that was the same before and then he goes to his car. He goes to the Comcast Center in Logan Square Pennsylvania and then he checks in and then he walks in. He tells Alfred Packer (Trey Parker) who is a cannibal tells a Comcast Employee named Vincent (Dennis Burkley) who is going to help him and then Simon follows Vincent upstairs and then Vincent says Alfred stop don't eat me and then Vincent is eaten and killed by Alfred Packer and then he is recruited by a cannibal named Bobby (Dustin Nguyen) and then Simon tells Bobby no and then Bobby wants to eat and kill him and then Simon Packer kills Bobby once again. He goes to the office to talk to Polly Pry (Megan Mullally) and then Polly Pry tells Simon how are you today and then Simon says I'm doing good and then he says alright then. *He tells Polly Pry that I am going to work at Comcast Technology Center and then she tells him okay and then he says your welcome. He enters Comcast Technology Center and then he gets his job for work and then he meets James Humphrey (Matt Stone) who retires from being a camping student and then he chooses to get a job at the Comcast Technology Center and then he tells James Humphrey that I am. He goes to his office workroom and then he checks in. He is approached by a sexually obsessed loan shark and then he wants to tell him this is not the deal to be doing that right away. He then meets a loan shark named Frank Miller (Jason McHugh) and then he tells him to make sure that you don't give enough to think about. He tells David (Dave Filoni) and then he starts his own job to think of it right and then Liesel Packer (Melissa McBride) is a drug lord who is talking to a miner and drug lord named Tim (Morris Chestnut) and then Tim starts a drug confirmation and then he wants to kill Simon and then Simon kills Tim with a sword and then he leaves. He goes into the conference room to tell Gracie (Yasmine Bleeth) and then he tells her it's a good thing I gotta go bye. *He goes into Frank Miller's room and then Joe (Robert Vaughn) goes to call in the psychos named Timmy (Michael Dean Jacobs) and Larry (Brian Maillard) to kill Frank Miller and then Joe tells Frank Miller to stand back and then he says no I will not stand back and then he says yes you will and then he says no I will never and then he kills the psychos named Timmy and Larry and then Frank Noon gives him a direction and signal to have it down correctly or incorrectly and then he tells him gotta go but bye. He finds out that a loan shark named Justin (Josh Zuckerman) and then he wants to kill Simon and then Simon kills Justin once and for all. He goes into the kitchen to work in an office and then he tells Lisa Packer (April Stewart) and Paul Packer (Daran Norris) are calling in thugs named Ian (Dave Gruber Alan) and Rallo (Travis Bowe) are going to kill him and then Simon Packer kills them inside and then Frank Miller says oh well then you have known a secret. *He drinks coffee in his office and then he goes to Frank Miller's room and then he talks with Frank Miller and George Noon on how things can be cooked in a same way and then they talk about giving a second. Frank Miller tells him to do your job and get it done and then Frank wants to kill Simon and then Simon leaves and then he goes to his house. At Simon's house Simon talks with James Humphrey on how it can work if it is done or not and then they may need to give a second to complete the task and then they complete it. He tells him that the job should be done and then he gives it a answer to do so and then George says glad to see you. He and James talks with George Noon so that it will be right if it is done this way and then he thinks I am so good at it. He says good let me see the homework and then he turns in homework and then he gives the right option. Deaths *Vincent - Killed by Alfred Packer. *Bobby - Killed by Simon Packer. *Tim - Killed by Simon Packer. *Timmy - Killed by Simon Packer. *Larry - Killed by Simon Packer. *Justin - Killed by Simon Packer. *Ian - Killed by Simon Packer. *Rallo - Killed by Simon Packer.